Une Nuit pour Dire Adieu : Dernier Acte
by Mustafaleroiduhentai
Summary: Intéressers par du conanayumihaibarayukikoeri? vous etes au bon endroit !


Une Nuit pour Dire Adieu

CHAPUTE final :

L'autrice originalle de la fiction a abondonnée la fiction donc je l'ai reprise mais un ami a ecris la suite ce n'ai pa moi l'auteur. je re merci KaKoo pour la corection:

Shinichi ouvris les yeux. Il était dans un lit. Il se tourna vers le corps a sa gauche, et fronca les sourcils pour voir qui c'était.  
Il aurait préféré voir un corps mort collé contre lui.

''_Ran..._'''

Il tira la couette au dessus de lui pour se lever et...

Il n'avait pas de pantalon ? Ni de short ?

Le détective lança un regard noir vers Ran encore endormie et aux médicaments sur la table de chevet. Une somnifère ? Il n'aurais jamais pensé que Ran fasse ça..!

Le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit-là, alors avait été réél. Ran avait vraiment passée sa main sur son membre d'un visage joyeux pendant la nuit, il n'avait pas rêvé.  
Frustréle détective se leva. Il pris son short, pas terre (il était noir, et , une tâche blanche était présente sur le tissu), et se l'enfila. Il pris ensuite son T-Shirt (grosse tâche blanche dessus), et se l'enfila.

Il regarda une dernière fois Ran. Celle-ci était encore endormie, mais la couette lui arrive en dessous de ses gros seins. Shinichi sentit son pantalon devenir beaucoup trop serré pour lui et il fit instinctivement un mouvement de bassin. La couette descendais de plus en plus bas au fur et à mesure que Ran bougeait dans le lit. Elle arrivait maintenant sous le nombril et Shinichi hypnothisé par la vision devant lui n'arriva détourner les yeux. Il pouvait commencer à voir des poils passer au dessus de la couette.

''Elle ne se rase pas ?''. Se demanda Shinichi.  
Ok, LA son pantalon lui faisait mal. Il devait au plus vite retourner chez lui, et un écran, des écouteurs et une connexion Internet ferait le reste pour lui.

Shinichi ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. ''Tu. Aimes. AYUMI. Pas Ran !''

Il marcha vers la porte, et la claque derrière lui.

Le jeune détective se retrouva dans la rue. Il connaissaient bien cette rue, il y avait passé des heures et des heures, en attendant que Ran n'arrive. Il voulait toujours qu'elle s'habille avec des vêtements plus osés il avait directement était excité en la voyant dans une robe quasiment transparente et avait du s'excuser et aller au toilette pour se soulager.

En quelques minutes, il arriva devant la maison des ''Kudo'', qui, s'était bizare, était ouverte. Il trouva à l'entrée deux paires de pantoufles, mais ne savait pas à qui elles appartenaient.

Il monta dans sa chambre sans faire un bruit en plein dans ses pensées érotiques. Quel site allait-il bien pouvoir consulter pour ce soulager cette fois-ci ? Il en avait quand-même assez des vidéos et des images, il aurait vraiment voulu quelque chose de plus.

Il se souvint d'un coup de la baise d'Ayumi le jour d'avant. Ca avait été sa première fois, mais elle avait aimé, et il avait adoré rentrer sa tige dans sa chatte humide, puis rejeter son sperme tout chaud jusque dans son ventre...

Mais aussi, quelque chose le troublait. Ca faisait quelques temps qu'il se sentait obsédée avec Haibara-, enfin, Shiho. Quand elle avait fait un teste en devant Shiho, il n'avait pû se retenir de regarder ses gros seins, un magnifique 95A, danser son T-Shirt rouge moulant. Et ses longues jambes... de la taille de Conan, il avait pû voir son beau cul rondelet, ainsi qu'un petit bout de son vagin. Ca l'avait terriblement excité, et une fois de plus, seul Internet et sa main avaient pû le soulager, en matant les vidéos que les caméras installées dans son labo avaient pu prendre. A plusieurs moment, on voyait Shiho se regarder dans le miroir, prendre ses nichons dans ses mains puis enlever son manteau de laboratoire, son short et passer sa main dans sa fente humide.

Conan avait baissée son pantalon, avait enlevé son t-shirt, et avait commencé à se masturber.  
Tu es si... belle, Shiho... J'adore... tes gros seins... aahhhhh... , puis il avait éjaculé dans le mouchoir le plus proche. Evidemment, Shiho n'avait rien vu, à part un détective tout rouge sortir de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Donc, Shinichi venait d'arriver au premier étage. Sa chambre était au bout du couloir. Il passa devant la grande chambre de ses parents, l'endroit où ils avaient le plus l'habitude de baiser, et Shinichi les avaient déjà regardé en train de baiser, et putain, sa mère était chaude, très excitante, et ses seins étaient encore plus gros et beaux que ceux de Ran, et pourtant, c'était un record.

Il arriva enfin de la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait saisir la poignée, ne souhaitant qu'autre chose que de pouvoir se masturber nu sur son lit devant des images d'Ayumi nue qu'elle lui avait données (il ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué quoi elles allaient servir. Mais il allait se faire un plaisir de lui montrer_ comment_ faire), il entendit des gémissements venant de sa chambre. Pas un, mais deux gémissements. Un avec une voix plus 'enfant' que l'autre.  
Shinichi sentit son membre se durcir. Ayumi ? Shiho ?  
Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de place, il entendit la voix de Shiho.

« Tu peux rentrer, Meitantei-san. »

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'une main hésitante.

Il ne pût croire ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux : Ayumi et Shiho, nues, coller peau contre peau l'une contre l'autre, chacun une main sur la chatte de l'autre, en train de malaxer la zone sensible. Leurs seins dansaient en même temps qu'elles donnaient des coups de doigts dans la chatte de l'autre. Et Conan remarqua que pour son âge, Ayumi avait de très beaux seins. Il avait hâte de se la taper quand elle sera plus grande. Il imaginait déjà les séances de sexe intense, avec l'équipement sado-masoschite de Shinichi, que son père lui avait acheté en disant qu'il pourrait s'en servir un jour ou l'autre, et les godemichets et autres sex-toys qu'il avait toujours reveillé d'essayer sur une Ran nue et à sa merci, comme une chienne devant son maître. Mais non, maintenant, c'était Ayumi qu'il aimait, et c'était elle qu'il avait envie de baiser... bien que Shiho lui fasse aussi terriblement envie, avec sa grosse chatte rasée, et ses gros seins pendouillant.

Hé ben, Meitantei, on ne sait plus quoi dire ?

Ayumi regarda Shinichi, et sa tige dure dans le pantalon. Il bavait presque devant les beautés des deux corps. Ai-chan lui avait dit de ne pas rougir, mais de faire un sourir séducteur à l'homme. Une fois le regard de Conan attrapa, elle regarda Conan avec un petit sourire séducteur.

Elle se décollat d'Ai-chan et s'allongea sur le lit, sur le dos et elle écarta ses belles jambes et passa sa main sur sa chatte en l'ouvrant devant Shinichi.

Shiho regardait la scène. Elle avait promis à Ayumi ne pas se masturber en enfonçant son doigt bien profond dans son vagin humide et rose pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Conan, qui était complètement hypnotisé par la beauté d'Ayumi.

La petite fille (plus tellement petite, maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au plaisir du sexe) mit son autre main sur un de ses deux beaux seins, et le malaxa. Elle fit des mouvements encore plus rapides dans son vagin, son doigt s'enfonçant de plus en plus facilement grâce à la bave qu'elle venait de mettre dessus. Elle laissa passer un petit cri tout à fait excitant et Conan n'en pouva plu.

Il avança vers la petite fille nue un regard de faim dans ses yeux.

Ayumi se glaça. Voilà enfin le moment attendu Elle VOULAIT se faire maîtriser par Conan. Elle voulait qu'elle la traîte comme une chienne, qu'il la tienne en laisse : elle ne voulait que ça. Mais elle fit comme Ai-chan lui avait dit.

''_Quand il s'approchera de toi, tu monteras les genoux vers tes beaux petits seins, tu ouvriras les jambes et tu passera ta main sur ta chatte, d'accord ?_''

Shinichi vit la main d'Ayumi cacher ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, à part bien sûr le corps de Shiho tout entier. Il rêvait aussi d'elle, de lui enfoncer la bitte jusque dans le ventre, et de lui défoncer sa chatte jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tienne plus debout. Shinichi fut donc irrité qu'elle lui cache quelque chose. Son corps entier était à lui, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait !

Shinichi enleva son T-Shirt d'un coup mis ses doigts dans sa bouche les ressortirent et les enfonçèrent d'un coup sec dans le vagin de la petite fille.

Ayumi, qui ne s'y attendait pas, poussa un petit cri de douleur. Shinichi commença à bouger son dos à l'intérieur, sentant le vagin d'Ayumi.

Co, Conan-kun... Fit-elle, en touchant ses seins.  
Shinichi commença à la doiter, et commença à enlever son pantalon, avant qu'il ne soit arrêté.

Shiho était à genoux devant lui, un regard narquois sur le visage. il adorait ce sourire, qui indiquait qu'elle avait une idée perverte, et qu'il allait sûrement adorer, derrière la tête.

Tu attendais quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

Shinichi fit un ''Mff''.  
Shiho écarta les jambes et se mit à genoux. Ses gros seins pendaient, et elle ne pouvait qu'en prendre avantage. Elle passa sa main plusieurs fois sur la boss de Shinichi, avant d'enlever son pantalon. Celu-ci continua à doigter une Ayumi en pleine extasie, son doigts sentant si bon dans son profond vagin. Mais n'ayant que 7 ans, Ayumi n'allait pas terder à atteindre l'orgasme, et éjaculer de son miel.  
Shiho continua son travail. Elle descendit le short, et vit l'énorme bitte de Shinichi.

Hmff, il semblerait que l'APTX n'ait pas eu que des mauvais effets. Dit-elle.

Shinichi n'en pouvait plus. Il prit le dos de sa tête, et cria : ''Lèche !''.

Shiho mit de la salive dans sa bouche, et commença à lécher la tige de lèvres touchaient le bout de la bitte, et elle laissait de la salive dessus. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus sexy ?  
Une fois plein de bave déposée sur la bitte (Shinichi adorait cette sensation), Shiho prit toute sa bitte d'un coup dans sa bouche. Shinichi n'en puit plus, et éjacula. Shiho, qui se considérait comme une professoinelle (à force de baiser Heiji et Saguru, et de se masturber entre fille avec Masumi, Ran, Akako), avala d'un coup tout le sperme chaud qui dégoulina dans le fond de sa gorge.

C'était bon ?

Trop, dit-elle en souriant.

Mais Conan restait excité, et Ayumi n'attendait que lui. Il doigta Shiho quelques secondes, puis monta sur Ayumi. Il écarta ses jambes violemment, et rentra d'un seul coup sa tige dans son sexe.

Ayumi cria d'extase.

-Aaaah... Conan-kun...

Conan commença à faire des mouvements, il voulait rentrer le plus profondément possible dans Ayumi. Shiho monta aussi sur le lit, et frotta ses seins contre le dos de Conan.

Conan ne puit plus se retenir, et cracha à nouveau son liquide blanc jusque dans le ventre d'Ayumi.

AAAAAH...

Conan se coucha au milieu du lit, son bâton pointant encore en l'air. Il était lessivé, et ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Haibara se mit sur le lit aussi, se frottant comme Conan, sa main passant sur le penis de Conan. Ayumi passa sa jambe droite sur lui, et il laissa sa main se balader sur ses seins.

Ils s'endormirent tous les trois.

**Le lendemain.**

Conan ouvrit l'oeil. Il regarda à sa droite, puis à sa gauche. Les deux plus belles filles du monde étaient à ses pieds, nues, lui caressant son membre. Enfin, même dans leur sommeil.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, après avoir carressé une dernière fois le vagin d'Ayumi et d'Haibara.

**L'après-midi.**

Conan était assit dans le salon. Il vit Ayumi et Haibara descendre, nue, une main dans la chatte de l'autre (et je vous assure que c'est dur de descendre les escaliers comme ça), le miel blanc dégoulinant sur la moquette.

-Conan-kun ! Dit Ayumi en sortant ses doigts mouillés de la chatte d'Haibara.

Ayumi s'assit sur les genoux de Conan, et écarta les jambes.

-Alors, Meitantei-san, quoi de neuf ?

-Les filles... je dois vous dire... que nous avons le SIDA du cul.

TAIN TAIN TAIIIIN !


End file.
